


You Boys

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, du bringst den Science Bros Frühstück ins Labor nachdem sie die ganze Nacht wach waren, um zu arbeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882631) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Deine Name
> 
> Nichts gehört mir.

„Jarvis?“ riefst du.

„Ja, Y/N?“ sagte Jarvis, erfassend, dass du mit ihm reden wolltest.

„Wo sind mein Idiotischer Bruder und Bruce?“ wolltest du wissen, weil du dich fragtest, wo die beiden waren. Du hofftest, dass sie nicht im Labor waren und sich zu Tode arbeiteten.

„Sie sind im Labor Miss Stark.“

Du stöhntest. „Erzähl ihnen nicht, dass ich mit ihrem Frühstück nach unten kommen werde.“ sagtest du, während du das Frühstück fertig rangiertest und du wusstest, dass sie dort vermutlich die ganze Nacht gewesen waren und irgendetwas erforscht hatten. Etwas das du an deinem Bruder niemals verstandest. Er arbeitete immer. Du könntest die Wände hochgehen, wenn er das tat.

„In Ordnung, Miss Stark.“

Du nahmst das Tablett und begannst in Richtung des Aufzuges durch das Gebäude zu laufen, um hinunter auf die Labor-Etage zu kommen, um Bruce und Tony das Essen zu bringen. Manchmal fragtest du dich, ob sie an solchen Tagen das Essen einfach vergessen würden. Wenn du nicht wärst, gäbe es riesige Probleme. „Jarvis, Labor-Etage.“

„Ja, Ma'am.“

Du wartetest einen Moment und tratest dass aus dem Fahrstuhl. Du liefst in das Labor und sahst deinen Bruder und Bruce zusammen arbeiten. „Okay, Jungs, einpacken.“ fordertest du sie auf.

Tony stöhnte. „Aber Y/N.“

„Genug, Tony.“ schnapptest du und sahst deinen müden Bruder an. „Ihr beiden wart die ganze Nacht hier unten und lügt mich nicht an, Jarvis hat mir alles erzählt. Ich beide habt jetzt etwas zu essen.“

„Wir sind fast …“

„Nein, Tony. Ich möchte es nicht hören.“ sagtest du und rolltest mit den Augen. Du wolltest es wirklich nicht hören. „Kaffee für dich Tony, und Tee für dich, Bruce.“

„Danke Y/N.“ sagte Bruce lächelnd.

„Immer gerne.“ gabst du ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Ich werde wegen des Tabletts später wieder herunter kommen. Genießt euer Frühstück.“ sagtest du, bevor du zurück zum Aufzug gingst und die zwei Wissenschaftsbrüder mit dem Essen, und vielleicht auch mit noch mehr Arbeit, alleine ließt.


End file.
